Heretofore, oil and/or gas fields have been developed onshore by drilling a plurality of essentially vertical, spaced apart wellbores in checkerboard fashion. In the offshore environment, a plurality of curved wellbores have been drilled from a single platform, each curved wellbore extending outwardly in a different direction away from the platform.